Amnesia
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: What will happen when Haruhi gets caught up in an accident and loses all her memories? Can the host club bring them back?


Sorry probably very out of character, this is my second fanfic so please, please, please review, it will be a great help. I do not own anything about Ouran.

Amnesia

_June, Monday 20th_

It was a nice summery afternoon. Tamaki and Kyoya were awaiting the arrival of the other members, Mori and Hunny were in university but their term finished earlier than Ouran's so they were visiting the host club. The twins arrived last with news,

"Does anyone know where Haruhi is?" Questioned Hikaru.

"She wasn't in today and the school doesn't even know." Kaoru Explained. At this Tamaki screamed, Hunny and Mori just turned to each other and started discussing what might have happened and how it was very unlike Haruhi; the twins sat on the sofa nearest Kyoya who was now on the phone to Ranka.

"Hello Ranka, It is Kyoya here… Well, I was calling because the twins said that Haruhi wasn't in and the school hasn't been informed of a reason… ok, can we visit?... great we will be there as soon as possible." Kyoya Turned around to the club, the sun glinting off his classes, the room went silent. "Haruhi has been in an accident, she is with the doctor, Ranka is still waiting for the report, that is all I know at the moment."

In the car it was silent. It was odd for the host club to not know many facts. On the inside Kyoya was very angry and worried; He and Haruhi had been secretly dating; only Ranka knew until Tamaki started to get suspicious at the absence of Kyoya so often without an explanation, then Kyoya found he had no choice but to tell him. Kyoya had also told Fuyumi, his sister, so he could ask her about how he should proceed.

***Flash Back***

"Hey, Haruhi, I know you're busy but can I just ask you one question?" Kyoya had asked after everyone had left the host club, he had been doing accounts while she was finishing some homework.

"Umm, of course sempia, what is it?" Haruhi was rather puzzled at his talking to her, normally after the club they wouldn't speak much.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kyoya had finally stopped typing and Haruhi froze, the truth was that she had had the biggest crush on Kyoya for a while but she thought it wouldn't go anywhere because of his position. _Did he just? What should I do? Is this a joke? I need to answer soon or I am going to look stupid or mean. What should I say? _These and other questions flew through Haruhi's head without an answer.

Kyoya waited for a couple of minutes before trying "Haruhi?"

She didn't move except dropping her pencil; after a few more seconds she flinched back into life and turned to look at Kyoya.

He watched her open and close her mouth without sound a couple of times before Kyoya gave up. "It is a simple question really," He said while standing up and walking over to Haruhi, picking up a bit of his shadow king demeanour, "and when I ask a question I expect an answer." He finished before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Suddenly awake again she pushed him away but still couldn't find her voice.

"So that would be a no." Kyoya spoke coolly before picking up his things and walking towards the door. He was just about to grab the handle when Haruhi pulled his arm spinning him around, putting her hands either side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Yes."

***End of Flash Back***

They were now in the waiting room, Ranka had explained that Haruhi had fallen and hit her head badly just before he had been called in to the Doctor's office.

He came out again and began "Haruhi is ok," everyone relaxed except Kyoya and Mori who both heard the concern in Ranka's voice "However she has a case of amnesia, the doctor recommends she carries on like she would have but she will need some help from friends. She needs support and if she is feeling light headed or ill she needs to sit down and have a drink. We need to make sure we do our best to look after her except we cannot tell her anything that might put her under pressure." Everyone gasped but Kyoya froze, he knew the last part was directed at him, if he told her they were dating he would be putting pressure on her. Tamaki turned to Kyoya sensing his distress by his motionlessness; he patted Kyoya understanding his position.

Ranka answered all the questions and then pulled Kyoya aside. "You understand we cannot tell her, who else knows about you two; you told me you were keeping it a secret at the moment."

"I understand, Tamaki knows but I think due to the current situation I should tell the others." Kyoya answered emotionlessly.

Ranka did not pressure him but replied "I agree, tell them now, I will give you 5 minutes." and then went back into the office. Kyoya turned around, his face flat as the hosts all looked at him wanting to know what Ranka said.

"Before anything else happens we should all be on the same level." He began, Tamaki, guessing where this was going, nodded and turned to look at everyone else. "Me and Haruhi have been dating; we thought it was in our best interests to keep it a secret, that is, until now." Kyoya now waited for the questions to start. Kaoru found his voice first.

"How long?" he stated, hurt by the secrets.

"The end of February" No one spoke for a couple of minutes.

"Can we tell Haru-chan?" Hunny's voice was full of concern.

"No"

"Who else knew?" now over the shock questions started coming faster and Kyoya answered them all in a monotone voice, with the occasional addition of Tamaki's view on things. Kyoya was not moving, keeping his eyes either on the ground, the wall or Tamaki. Once the questions stopped everyone went silent and Kyoya sat down.

Ranka now entered followed by an anxious Haruhi and her doctor.

"Umm, hi" spoke Haruhi like she was still trying to get used to her voice.

"Do you remember anyone?" said her doctor I a deep voice.

"I recognise them, but no names have come to mind." She said a bit louder than last time but still timid and nervous. Kyoya's heart jumped when Haruhi looked at him. She looked at each person in turn: _young, blonde, short, concerned. Very tall, black hair, grey eyes, dark skin, dark blue? Quite tall, black hair, glasses, emotionless. Little taller, blonde, blue eyes, Prince? Ginger, brown eyes, a bit taller than me, double, wait, DOUBLE? _"Umm, I think I am seeing double." Haruhi said, suddenly scared, turning to the doctor.

"Don't worry, honey, they are twins, do you remember? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Ranka soothed.

Haruhi turned back to see them looking incredibly upset now, close to tears. "I am Kaoru and he is Hikaru, us three are in the same class." Kaoru managed in a normal voice but Mori heard the small amount of strangle in it.

Tamaki finished naming everyone "I am Tamaki and this is Kyoya, we are both in class 3-a. This is Mori and Hunny, they are both now in university but were in class 3-a when you met them." Everyone nodded or waved when they were mentioned. Haruhi watched Hunny the longest trying to work out how he could be in university already.

"Anything coming back or any questions you want to ask?" Said the Doctor in a gentle tone.

"Umm, well, so Hunny you are in university." She began.

"Yes, I just look very young." Hunny answered trying to be as helpful as possible.

"Ok, Umm, Tamafi, umm, are you a prince or something?"

"It is Tamaki and I am the princely type in the host club, yes." Tamaki corrected nicely.

"Mori, umm, I am getting images of dark blue roses." Haruhi asked still uncertain but getting into the flow.

"Yes" Mori said simply.

"That is Mori's rose colour in the host club." Hunny expanded. At first Haruhi was puzzled by Mori's lack of explanation but then remembered,

"Oh, yeah, Mori is the strong silent type, you never say much, Hunny normally does the talking and you two are cousins." Haruhi sounded very confident about these facts.

"That's right!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Ok, that is enough for today, Haruhi needs some rest." Everyone agreed and went home.

Kyoya was very upset, Haruhi didn't remember anything. With his family working in medicine he had a good judgement on how fast people should remember things after having amnesia so Ranka and Haruhi's doctor asked him if he could track her progress while at school; he had agreed knowing it was the best thing to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tuesday_

"Hey, Haruhi!" the twins called together.

"Oh, hey guys, my Dad said I could ask you lot any of the questions I have." Haruhi said so she was sure that she could.

"Of course, any questions at the moment?" one of them said.

"A few, about you two, can anyone tell the difference between you two?"

"No one could, until you joined the host club, you were the first person who could." Answered Hikaru.

"Is that why you two were so upset when I said I was seeing double?"

"Oh, I guess we were upset, yes." Answered Kaoru, again neither had realized how they had looked.

"K, umm, who do I hand around with at school?"

"Us," Began Kaoru

"No one else really." Hikaru finished.

"Why?"

"It is a long story; do you have any other questions first?" Hikaru asked.

"Only one, the host club, well, everything about it?"

"Ah, well, I will start from the beginning, if that is ok?" Kaoru asked his brother before he began.

"Yeah, it will make it easier if only one of us tell it." Hikaru agreed.

"Ok, well on your first day here you were looking for a place to study and walked into the host club. You had been unable to afford to afford a uniform and had to cut your hair short because a boy had put some gum in your hair, you looked like a boy. Kyoya was the first to work out you were a girl, then Hunny, you then threw us out the of the changing rooms so we guessed, we are not certain how but Tamaki got exciting and basically attacked you so Mori saved you and found out then and when you were getting changed Tamaki walked in and saw you and found out then. You had joined the host club because you had broken a vase worth eight million yen." Said Kaoru slowly so Haruhi could absorb all the information.

"Right, I remember the vase smashing and a pink rabbit?"

"Oh, that's Usa-chan; he is Hunny's toy rabbit." Explained Hikaru.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later that day_

The rest of the day passed without much fuss, Haruhi asked some questions and remembered some minor things. Later at the host club the arrangement changed.

"We are sorry ladies but as most of you know Haruhi is currently suffering from amnesia so she will be unable to host and I shall also not be hosting so I can help her. We appreciate it if you would answer any questions she asks and if there is any information that you think might bring some of her memory back we would very much like it if you would share."

For the first few minutes the girls decided who they would sit with while Haruhi and Kyoya sat on the side lines. Eventually Haruhi turned to Kyoya with more questions.

"So is this an average host day? The twins mentioned coz-play a couple of times."

"This is a normal day but sometimes Tamaki would suggest a theme to get the girls excited, this normally requires a costume but often you would be unable to dress up because it would reveal your gender; do you want to come see the costumes that we have?" Kyoya said casually without looking up from his computer.

"Yes please, that reminds me, you were in charge of the accounts, right? You always are writing on your laptop or notepad, also, you do background checks on nearly everyone at Ouran." It was more of a statement than a question but Kyoya nodded to show she was right.

They looked through the costumes, Haruhi started to remember small clips of being at the host club. "So Tamaki is the Princely type; Hunny the boy Lolita; Mori the strong silent type; the twins are the mischievous type and you are the naughty boy type?" She tried.

"Almost, I am the cool type." He corrected, in fact, he hated being mixed up with the naughty boy type but as he said he was the cool type.

"Oh, right. So what is with you? Before I lost my memory were we like this, you only answering my questions, generally trying to avoid talking to me or would we actually talk? All I can really remember is feeling you being heartless, is that what you're like all the time?" Haruhi said, it was almost accusing him but he tried to keep his cool, it was those words he had been scared of her saying.

"Oh, no, we were closer." He stated in reasonable tone. "Now if you will excuse me I need to see my teacher about some work." And left.

"Haruhi, what happened?" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and lost her voice. "What did he say?"

"I am not sure. Ok, so you have to tell me the truth so I can remember, right?" Tamaki felt the change, Haruhi was very confused and now decided she had get to the bottom of Kyoya, and who else to ask than the person who possibly knew him best.

"Yes" said Tamaki cautiously.

"Ok, I asked him what he was like, if we were closer, if we ever had proper conversations, I remember something about being the third son and his wall of ice. He said we were closer and left, I still don't understand, why did he leave?" Haruhi said, a little scared she had done something wrong.

"Arg, damn you Kyoya," Tamaki said this under his breath so Haruhi only caught a few words. "Look, it is an incredibly long and complicated story but I am not the one to tell you, wait a couple of days when you have more of your memory back and then try asking Kyoya again. Well, it is closing time, normally me, the twins and sometimes Hunny would be in charge of saying goodbye to the girls, Kyoya would work on the accounts and you would hang around studying." Tamaki said, relieved to be able to change the conversation.

"Ok, well Dad gave me some photos to check out so I am going to see if they bring anything back." Haruhi said trying to keep things natural.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_After Kyoya left_

"Hey Ranka, Haruhi was doing really well today, she asked lots of questions and remembered quite a lot, I am going to come over while she is still at the club, I want you to pass her a notepad in which she can write anything she remembers and leave spaces for people to note on what she said, maybe giving more detail or correcting." Kyoya said into his phone.

"Well that would be great, Kyoya. Hang on you said _was_ doing well, what happened?" Said Ranka, he had started to notice Kyoya's constant attention to detail and was not fooled.

"Ah, well, she started asking questions about me, a lot about her and I really, mostly about what it was like between her, I didn't really know what to say because if I tell her it might put too much pressure on her, if she is acting odder than you would expect can you talk to her?" Kyoya was a bit annoyed at himself for his inability to say something that would help her.

"Well of course Kyoya. How are you holding up?" Ranka said concerned.

"I am fine, thanks for asking" Kyoya said it in a very exasperated tone, it wasn't Ranka's fault, it was just Kyoya was taking it hard, Haruhi had remembered a lot but Kyoya could only say so much.

Kyoya hung up, he was about to put his phone away when Tamaki called "Tamaki? What is it?"

"Kyoya, you have a lot to explain!" Tamaki was speaking very loudly, Kyoya cursed under his breath. "Haruhi said you failed to answer her questions and left with barely a word! Now under the circumstances I can understand why someone in your position would do that, but not you! Haruhi is asking more questions than before and is determined to find out, so what are you going to do?" Kyoya didn't interrupt, he knew he was right.

"Tamaki, I had no idea what to say, she caught me off guard, tomorrow she will be skipping school to meet up with some old friends so we can call a host club meeting and decide on how things are going and what we are going to do, alright?" Kyoya didn't wait for his response; he just hung up and put his phone away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later that night_

"Hey, Kyoya, what's up?" Fuyumi said as she walked into his room.

"Not much." Kyoya replied vaguely hoping his sister would leave him alone.

"Now, we both know that isn't true, your home early, you are clearly depressed and you are not working." Fuyumi couldn't tell much of her brother but there were some things she knew.

"I am reading." Kyoya said defensively.

"No you're not, I waited outside listening for a minute and you haven't turned the page yet, even if you are reading it is slower than normal." Kyoya now had no argument so he stayed silent. Fuyumi sat across Kyoya at the coffee table. "Tell me." Kyoya never did anything because she told him too but now he wanted to tell someone how he was feeling, this was definitely affecting him badly.

"On Monday, Haruhi was absent from school. I called Ranka and he told me that Haruhi had hit her head and was at the hospital so all the host club went together. Currently, she is suffering from amnesia, the doctor said she needs to ask questions and we should try and help her remember as much as possible but we mustn't put pressure on her so I cannot tell her about _us_." As Kyoya had spoken he watched Fuyumi slowly freeze, understanding dawning.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I am doing the best that I can, that is all I can do." Kyoya shrugged.

"Would this be Haruhi Fujioka, the second year honour student at Ouran." Said a smooth voice. Kyoya's head snapped up to the eyes of his father and two older brothers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Wednesday, the host club_

"So, what happened?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, as you understand, Haruhi has started to ask some questions that it might be best as to us not answering for her sake." Tamaki reminded

"So, what are we going to do?" Kaoru piped up.

"I have spoken to Ranka and her Doctor; they agree that her asking is a good sign as it shows she still has the same personality so she is clearly on her way to recovery so we carry on as before." This was the most the hosts had heard Kyoya speak all day; they were all a little stunned.

"So we don't tell Haruhi?" Hunny inquired.

"No." answered Kyoya in his monotone voice.

They all remained silent for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Kyoya snapped his head up to see Mori staring at him intently. Kyoya's mouth fell open; he must be slipping with his ice wall. Kyoya shook his head for a second before speaking.

"It is nothing." He tried; keeping his voice even so it would be more believable.

"No." Mori said simply but sternly. The rest of the club was dumbfounded. After a couple of seconds Kyoya decided he wasn't going to escape this question.

"I was talking to Fuyumi last night; I told her what was going on and the rest of my family walked in. My father doesn't mind that I had chosen Haruhi, he is angry because I had not told him. He has said if Haruhi gets her memory back I am to break up with her or he will ignore my existence much like he has done to my sister and I will never inherit the company." Kyoya explained coolly, he clearly had been thinking about it a lot.

"What are you going to do?" Mori asked finally. Kyoya took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know. I cannot be certain me and Haruhi were going to go the distance so I risk everything if I ignore my father but I can't bear to say goodbye to Haruhi forever." No one moved, eventually Kyoya decided to go home; no one spoke as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later_

Kyoya picked up his phone. "Hello, Ranka, how did it go today?"

"Great, she is really starting to put things together, how are you doin'?" Ranka had always liked Kyoya and was genuinely worried for him, Ranka would always be her dad but it was not certain Kyoya would always be Haruhi's boyfriend.

"A few problems have come up but everyone has agreed to carry on." Kyoya informed.

"Ok, good, I only had a second so bye Kyoya." And he hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Friday, after the host club_

Ranka had been right Haruhi had remembered almost everything about her previous school and her childhood; she now remembered Kaoru from Hikaru; the problem was she hadn't remembered anywhere near as much the last two days. Kyoya hadn't spoken to his father again, although it was rare that he did anyway, and the Host club was out of ideas.

"Look, it is clear she is finding it harder to remember anything. Her diary is empty of anything that happened in the last four months except small details we gave her." Tamaki repeated hoping new ideas would come to mind.

"Four months." Kaoru murmured receiving a small glance from his brother before they walked out the room without a word, no one stopped them, they all thought hard about what had happened at the club today, Haruhi was hosting again but was having difficulty keeping up with the conversation. A little distressed she had gone home straight after the club.

A couple of minutes later the twins walked back in.

"Kyoya, what was the date when you asked Haruhi out?" Hikaru questioned cautiously.

"The 27th of February." Kyoya now just sounded bored; he had run out of emotions from exhaustion and was currently lying on a sofa not moving. The twins turned together and whispered a bit then Hikaru spoke again.

"Umm, I know it is personal, but how did you ask her out? You don't have to say but we have a bit of a theory and it would help if we knew the details." Hikaru was scared of what Kyoya's answer would be until Kyoya stated telling them the story without moving or making a fuss.

A few minutes later Kyoya had finished and the room fell silent again. "Today is the 24th of June, on Monday it will be exactly four months since you asked her out." Kaoru said, his voice had mixed emotions but he sounded mostly happy and smug.

"So?" Hunny said a little irritated which surprised the twins slightly.

"Haruhi hasn't been able to remember anything of the last four months, the time she and Kyoya had been dating!" Shouted Tamaki "So what was your plan?" Tamaki asked turning to the twins.

"Well, I thought if Kyoya asked in the same way as before and explained everything then she might remember, like a the key to a door of her memories." Kaoru explained. Everyone understood now the room suddenly filled with noise as everyone agreed and cheered at their breakthrough; everyone except Kyoya, when they all turned to look at him he hadn't moved an inch, he wasn't even breathing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoya spent Saturday with the host club minus Haruhi, they were all trying to convince him to ask her out again but the thing that finally made him agree was a call from Ranka.

"Kyoya, I need some help, Haruhi is starting to freak out that she won't remember, I have sent her out with some mates to relax her and take her mind off things but I don't know what to say!" Kyoya remembered feeling the same when Haruhi questioned him so he told Ranka everything they had planned and that he just had to keep her calm and make sure she was in Monday and wouldn't need to get home soon after the club. Kyoya agreed he should tell Haruhi that it was normal for people to remember things in phases and she would be fine soon. Kyoya then spent Sunday preparing and checking with her doctor that it would be alright for him to do it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Monday, the host club_

"Haruhi, what are you doing after the club?" the twins asked in unison.

"I don't know, Dad will be getting home late today so I don't have any plans." She answered a little confused, it was clear she had lost all her confidence again, it pained Kyoya to hear her voice like that.

"Well, you still need to catch up on some of our lessons, how about you stay later and we help you?" Hikaru asked coming up with a response quickly.

"Could you? Thanks, guys that would be a great help." Haruhi responded a very gratefully.

The host club was mostly normal, Haruhi was still clearly struggling, she had a little more understanding but it was obvious she didn't truly understand and was way in the deep end but she got by and some of the costumers even thought it was nice to see her trying so hard but still being so defenceless. Kyoya checked the clock again it seemed time was speeding up just to mock him.

Finally Tamaki called for everyone to leave and the ladies were soon followed by Mori and Hunny, they were helping out at the dojo. Tamaki was next, his grandmother was coming and his dad didn't want him to be late. The four sat quietly in the music room and Haruhi was quickly learning the stuff that she had missed or forgotten. The twins deliberately chose to do maths last because they could leave Haruhi with some questions to do and go home.

"Well, I could do them at home." To be honest with herself, Haruhi remembered that she had had a crush on Kyoya; she remembered knowing nothing would ever happen and after her recent confidence drop she didn't want to be in the same room as him alone.

"Yes, but if you get stuck no one will be able to help you; if you stay you can ask Kyoya. That's right, isn't it Kyoya?" Kaoru called across the room.

"If she must." Kyoya replied trying to be as cool as possible.

"Anyway, you've got this already." Hikaru said. The twins left quickly before Haruhi could argue.

Deciding it would look odd for her to leave she sat down and worked on her questions as fast as she could.

"Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" Kyoya said, his voice was steady but his insides were twisting.

"Err, I guess so." Haruhi's voice was obviously nervous; Kyoya wasn't sure what to make of it so he put it to the back of his mind.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" Haruhi froze as some faint pictures came back to her, they nearly all consisted of Kyoya but nothing important surfaced. Trying to figure them out she put her head in her hands. _What were those? A dream? A memory? What do they mean? _She was suddenly called back to the real world by Kyoya's voice.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" She looked up into his eyes, they were full of concern, it was more emotion she saw in him than any before. He was standing up and walking over to her.

"… err … umm, I don… what… umm" Haruhi couldn't make the words come out but she never broke eye contact with him even as he knelt down next to her. They didn't move for over five minutes, Kyoya was about to try his next line until a flash of lighting struck, Haruhi didn't even flinch.

"Haruhi?" She could hear the anticipation and worry in his voice. She tried to ask him what the matter was but the words jammed in her throat. "Huh," Kyoya began to laugh "You're not afraid!" his laugh got louder "You didn't even flinch!" he carried on laughing, even though he never laughed it felt completely natural. Haruhi on the other hand started feeling angry, he was laughing at her but she hadn't done anything funny.

"God damn it sempia, why the heck are you laughing?" Kyoya was brought back to reality by her shouting. It was just like her, it was the first time she sounded completely like herself.

"You called me sempia." Kyoya stated.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I asked you a question." She didn't really care; it just rolled off her tongue.

Kyoya just blinked. How he had missed her sounding like that.

"Tell me! It can't be that hard." She shouted again. Kyoya looked into her now angry doe eyes, before he knew what he was doing he moved in and kissed her, her lips were warm and familiar. Haruhi suddenly came round to what was happening and pushed him away.

"What in hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed at him.

"I will tell you why I laughed, tomorrow. I will pick you up at six." Kyoya was still smiling and knew he had the upper hand when she froze again. He waited a couple of minutes before leaning in to kiss her again, to wake her up again; she came back to reality with a start. She took two steps away from Kyoya before he could kiss her again raised a hand in front of herself.

"Give me a minute." She ordered in absence of a chair she sat on the floor not looking at him.

Kyoya waited for five minutes before he turned away, heading for the door.

She didn't grab his hand. She just watched him leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later the same night_

"Hey, Kyoya! How did it go?" Tamaki had called.

"It didn't go exactly to plan, I will tell you tomorrow." Kyoya said simply before hanging up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_What am I going to do? I had a crush on him, do I still? How should I avoid him? What should I say? Do I want to go? Yes. Should I go? I don't see any harm except you don't know what happened in the last four months so I might have a boyfriend. Ok, I will go. But I need to work out what I forgotten, I don't have time for that. _Haruhi had been arguing with herself all night and morning. She was so tied up she didn't notice when she walked through the gates Kyoya wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her, not until he spoke.

"How are you this morning?" he barely got out before she screamed in surprise.

"Kyoya, what the hell are you doing?" she said between deep breaths. He examined her face before changing his mind.

"Come with me." He ordered before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the music room.

"What is it now?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"I will answer all your questions now." Kyoya was ordering her to ask.

"Why?" she asked, not as one of the questions but because she was confused.

"Because I can see this has seriously distressed you." He kept his voice even. Haruhi thought for a minute.

"What happened in the last four months between us?" she said in a business like voice.

"We dated." Kyoya answered simply, he didn't know how else to say it. Haruhi sat back on a sofa, _what? How?_

"Explain, from the beginning." She said in a quiet tone. Kyoya sat opposite.

"Ok, but do not interrupt until the end, it will only make it harder." He waited for her to nod before starting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A while later_

It took over an hour for Haruhi to run out of questions but she only remembered a few short clips. Kyoya looked into her eyes before realizing she couldn't remember. Haruhi looked into Kyoya's eyes and saw the raw emotions, hurt, distress, sadness and was that heartbreak? Neither spoke as Kyoya got up and left the room, Haruhi sat there thinking for the next few hours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_At the host club_

"Sorry, ladies we are closing today." Tamaki said over the crowd and all the girls left quietly.

"Kyoya will be here a little late, Haruhi, what happened?"

"He told me everything." Her voice was emotionless and she didn't move.

"And…?" Tamaki prompted as he sat with the other hosts on the opposite sofa.

"I can't remember, anything, it is all white still." A tear rolled down her cheek so she ran out the room, Kyoya was walking towards the host club when Haruhi sprinted past him. He was tied between following her or finding the others until he remembered he would probably only make it worse.

"What did you idiots do?" Kyoya shouted.

"What?" Tamaki screamed.

"Haruhi just sprinted past me!" Kyoya yelled back.

"Oh" Tamaki breathed. "When I walked in she was as pale as a ghost, she was barely breathing. I sent the girls away and we all gathered to talk. Well…" Tamaki trailed off. For the next two hours the host club sat and talked of the events of the last two days. Eventually everyone agreed they should go home and get some rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Late that night_

Haruhi's dreams were invaded by memories and emotions. It started out like Monday evening when she was alone with Kyoya but suddenly it changed so she was crying as Kyoya walked away down one of the corridors of Ouran. Out of a pink haze was the clock tower but the hands were running backwards, Haruhi turned to see Tamaki "What happened? What happened? What happened?" it was ringing through her head; Kyoya's laughing started to mock her. Suddenly, it went silent again, Music room three fazed into view.

"Hey, Haruhi, I know you're busy but can I just ask you one question?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm, of course sempia, what is it?" Haruhi was rather puzzled at his talking to her, normally after the club they wouldn't speak much.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kyoya had finally stopped typing and Haruhi froze.

Kyoya waited for a couple of minutes before trying "Haruhi?"

She didn't move except dropping her pencil; after a few more seconds she flinched back into life and turned to look at Kyoya.

Haruhi tried to speak but ended up just opening and closing her mouth without sound.

"It is a simple question really," He said while standing up and walking over to Haruhi, picking up a bit of his shadow king demeanour, "and when I ask a question I expect an answer." He finished before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Suddenly awake again she pushed him away but still couldn't find her voice.

"So that would be a no." Kyoya spoke coolly before picking up his things and walking towards the door. He was just about to grab the handle when Haruhi pulled his arm spinning him around, putting her hands either side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Yes."

Haruhi woke up screaming, she felt sick. Her dream was a memory, when Kyoya had originally asked her out. Trying to decide what to do next she stood up only to fall back on the bed.

***_Flash back_***

"Hey Kyoya, so what are we doing today?" Haruhi asked when she opened the door.

"I thought you might enjoy a movie, your choice." Later they had debated which movie to see until they gave up and went to buy coffee and sat in the local gardens. It had been awkward at first but once Haruhi started to ask Kyoya about his elementary school the conversation began to move easily.

"Thanks Kyoya, I had a great time." Haruhi said as she approached her apartment door.

"Want to do it again sometime?" Kyoya asked innocently.

"I would love that, yeah." Haruhi said turning to Kyoya.

He lent down and gently pressed his lips to hers, Haruhi felt like it lasted forever, when they parted she smiled and then entered her apartment saying goodbye.

Haruhi didn't move. She waited and looked through her new found memories. Haruhi screamed again, tears started to run down her cheeks, she didn't check the time; she just got up and started to get ready for school. She needed to see Kyoya; she needed to tell him she remembered.

When Haruhi got to the school the gate was locked, she checked her clock, _5:15. _Haruhi was about to head back towards her house when there was a huge booming noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A couple of hours later_

"Kyoya! Haruhi is gone! She has run away!" Ranka was screaming into his phone. Kyoya didn't answer, he didn't even hang up. In less than ten minutes Kyoya was leaving the house, he looked up into the sky and saw the clouds. Kyoya was running, he didn't know where but he let his body do the thinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Roughly twenty minutes later_

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called through the rain. Recognition dawned on him, he was at _the_ gardens. Lightning flashed again and he heard a small shriek from behind a bush. Kyoya walked around it to see a bench, underneath Haruhi was curled into a ball. "Haruhi," Kyoya's voice was now soft. He walked over and was about to pull her out when he remembered.

***_Flash back***_

A flash of lighting struck, Haruhi didn't even flinch.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya was waiting for her fear to take over. "Huh," Kyoya began to laugh "You're not afraid!" his laugh got louder "You didn't even flinch!" he carried on laughing, even though he never laughed it felt completely natural.

_***End of flash back***_

Kyoya paused again, she was afraid, she hadn't been before. That didn't matter now, currently she needed help. He pulled her out and put her in his lap for a little while so he could plan his next move. The school should be open by now; so Kyoya got up, still carrying Haruhi, and started to walk to the school. Haruhi began to relax until another flash made her scream and cling to Kyoya. At the school he headed straight for the music room, the storm was calming down when he sat, Haruhi still in his arms.

"It is alright, you're safe, you're in no danger." Kyoya was now whispering gently into her ear. After a couple of minutes the storm had stopped. Haruhi was still wet and shaking so Kyoya put her on the couch gently. "Back in one second."

When he returned he wrapped a couple of towels around her and carried on soothing her until she was no longer shaking.

"Haruhi? Are you alright now?" Kyoya was hoping he could leave, being here but not as a couple was making his chest tight.

"Don't go." Haruhi begged

"Haruhi, what is it?" He didn't move.

"I… I think… I" Haruhi was stuck, she couldn't get it out.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya said softly.

"I remember." Kyoya froze; he didn't know what to do.

"And" he pressed after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I am sorry, I don't know what else to say, it will just cause more trouble later."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya was now completely lost.

"You're going to have to choose between us and your job, our relationship has already hurt everyone in the club, including us and I don't want to see you when you have to choose because I will hate seeing you in that position, and whatever you choose, I will hate you for it." Haruhi now paused for breath before continuing "So I will make the decision instead." And slowly she got up and walked away, at the door she turned around and strangled "Thank you and goodbye, Kyoya Ootori." He watched the door before flames blew up in him. He was up and opening the door in a second.

"Haruhi stop and turn around now," Kyoya ordered, Haruhi only stopped "I have not gone through all this to lose you again. I have watched you looking at me as a stranger, I have seen you trying to remember me and unable, I am not about to watch you leave me, not when I love you!" Neither moved for a long time before Kyoya closed the gap between them. Sensing him Haruhi slowly turned to look into his eyes. "Do you hate me?" Kyoya challenged raising his eyebrows. Haruhi moved slowly, never breaking eye contact, brought her hands to his face and kissed him.


End file.
